


Rescue

by Nightquesttarja



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Emotionally Reserved Link, Heroic Sidon, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Defeat of Calamity Ganon, Sidon questions his feelings toward Link, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightquesttarja/pseuds/Nightquesttarja
Summary: Link is trapped in Hyrule Castle and Sidon must save him.





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick prelude to the story. The two following chapters are much longer. I have the next one nearly finished so it shouldn't be too long a wait. I've been eager to write something for this fandom a while now. As a kid, I hated Zora's Domain in Ocarina of Time because I never knew how to get past King Zora. Many years later, I'm here writing stories about the Zora prince from Breath of the Wild. Can you blame me though? One look at Prince Sidon and you'll understand.

“ _To whoever finds this letter, my name is Link. Please deliver this message to Prince Sidon of Zora’s Domain immediately. The fate of Hyrule depends on it._ ”

 “My Prince, are you all right? Your mind seems to be elsewhere today.”

Sidon snapped from his daydreams to face the Guard Captain, Bazz. They were in the middle of weapons training but the prince simply couldn’t bring himself to focus. There was a look of concern written across the older Captain’s features, one that had the prince instantly guilty for drifting.

“My apologies, Bazz, I’m afraid I am a bit drowsy. Sleep has been elusive the past few nights.”

He hated lying, especially to people he knew. But he just couldn’t get that letter off his mind. He recalled it vividly. A drifter had come running into Zora’s Domain late one night. The traveler was distressed and wasted no time at all giving Sidon the letter. According to the wanderer, the message had been carried by a bird and was dropped at some point. The fine details didn’t matter though. The contents of the letter were devastating enough to drown out everything around him. Link had been captured and imprisoned in Hyrule Castle. He didn’t mention how, but judging from the letter’s tone he surmised the situation to be grim. The last part still rang through his head.

‘ _Ganon will try to hold me for ransom in an attempt to lure you and the other tribes to the castle. Do not come for me. It is too dangerous. You must stay alive if Hyrule is to persevere. Board Ruta and seal away Ganon alongside the other Divine Beasts. Sidon, though I never said it, you are truly my best friend. You can save Hyrule—I believe in you!_ ’

It was a monumental request, boarding the Divine Beast that claimed the life of his sister. It was also the main reason he had kept this letter from everyone, including his father who would without hesitation refuse. But what other option did they have? If Link had truly failed, what would prevent Calamity Ganon from destroying all of Hyrule?

Link… How could it have come to this?

“Sidon, you are stargazing again.” Bazz chastised, annoyance rising in his tone.

“Ah, yes. Forgive me.” The prince offered a smile, far less cheery than usual. It seemed to catch Bazz by surprise and he narrowed his eyes.

“Hmm…” he pondered, “well if something is on your mind, tell me. I know there are many stresses that come with a position as high as yours but there is no better an opportunity to vent than through training.”

Sidon appreciated the concern, but this was an issue venting wouldn’t relieve. He could only imagine the horrors Link was enduring right now. It saddened him, angered him. Also he really didn’t want Bazz to know about Link or Ruta. The overprotective Captain would fume to the heavens if Sidon told him he planned to board the Divine Beast, just like his father would. He wanted to sigh out his soul. Today was just another bad day.

A frustrated huff drew his attention and he watched Bazz march toward the weapons rack, returning his spear swiftly. Bazz never ended practice early, what was he doing? The Captain turned, strode down the line of weapons before stopping at a section rarely frequented. Sidon paled, knowing exactly where he was.

“Let us try some blade practice, eh?” Bazz offered, sinister glint in his eyes as he drew an ornate sword from the rack. “Mayhap, you’ll earn your focus that way!”

Bazz was perhaps the most skilled Zora swordsman to ever live, he would expect no less from an apprentice of the great Hylian Champion himself! Sidon was…mediocre at best, preferring the spear like most others of his kind. He was going to leave here bruised and humiliated…

***

Days went by, as did restless nights. The welts from Bazz still ached, reminding him of just how distracted he’d become as of recent. To make matters worse, Ruta seemed to stare at him from the Beast’s mountain-top perch just beyond Luto’s Crossing, ever-looming responsibility beckoning. He wondered if the other tribes had already assumed control of their respective Divine Beasts. Were they waiting on him? Did Link’s letters even reach them? Should he be sending correspondence to them just in case?

So many questions and his mind was in no state to process them. He didn’t even have the strength to tell his father about the Divine Beast… about Link.

Link… was he suffering? All alone in that demon’s nest, likely subjugated to some horrific cage where he would perish cold and sorrowful.

Sidon squeezed his eyes to rid the thoughts. Thinking about it only worsened the feeling. Of course, it would inevitably return to torture him yet again. Goodness he had been reduced to a hollowed shell. He was _stronger_ than this! And he would prove it! Tonight he would board Ruta, no more delay. He would save Hyrule!

If only he could save Link…

***

His heart thrummed as he set foot into the Divine Beast, the very machine where his sister had perished 100 years prior. He had always envisioned the inside of this place to look like some sort of surreal catacomb with architecture beyond comprehension. He was a bit disappointed to discover it looked nearly the same as the exterior.

He started with a slow gate, walking cautiously as if deadly force might spring up from thin air. Thoughts unbidden, popped into his head. His sister had indeed fallen inside this Divine Beast, but where, exactly? Were there any remains? His stomach twisted in violent apprehension. He did _not_ wish to see the skeleton of his late sister. But, surely Link would have informed him of something as significant as that, right? Goddess, his father would be irate if he knew what he was doing right now!

Rounding a corner, he entered a large chamber, staying locked tight against himself all the while. He approached a strangely shaped structure, clove-like almost. There was a pedestal at the base, intricate etchings indicating some form of bizarre terminal. From the patterns, he assumed it was of the same construction as that shrine in the Domain. Was this what controlled Ruta? He eyed it in confusion. It was starting to dawn on him that he had not the slightest clue of how to operate this Divine Beast. Perhaps he was in over his head… but Link believed in him! Certainly there must be a way to—

“Sidon…”

The prince gasped in surprise as he whirled to face the speaker, spear drawn and ready to strike. He went pale as he discerned the face before him.

An apparition—shrouded in emerald flame—smiled at him. Her scales, her regalia, her smile…memories from a century past came rushing back. It was his sister.

“You look so shocked…” she mused, her voice as gentle as Sidon remembered. With a giggle, she glanced pointedly at the weapon in his hands, added, “It’s been a fretfully long time, but…do you not recognize me?”

“Mipha… ” he breathed. He truly could not believe it. After so many years he was finally standing face-to-face with his sister. Her spirit, that was. His eyes grew sad as they cast to the floor. A plethora of unspoken sentiments awaited his voice to carry them. There was so much he wanted to say, so many things to ask. But the only thing he could say was, “I’m sorry things happened as they did 100 years ago… we all miss you terribly…”

“Now Sidon,” her voice turned stern, but softly so, “you have nothing to apologize for. My fate with Ruta is one that I had to endure alone… Do you remember what I said to you—that should something befall me to take care of our people?”

It was a fuzzy memory, but he still recalled it with a nod. “And I have done just that.” he assured. “I would have freed Ruta myself, had it not been for the Divine Beast’s electrical barrier.”

She shook her head. “You should not dawdle on what could have been, Sidon. You have grown so strong! I’m truly proud of you for aiding Link in appeasing Ruta.” She flashed him a smile that he couldn’t quite interpret, “I’m sure you understand now why I’d grown so fond of him.”

“He’s a hero,” Sidon affirmed. “A Hylian he may be, but I have no doubt he’d have been the greatest brother-in-law I could’ve ever asked for. Even _Muzu_ has come to accept your love for him!”

“And it was with your convincing, I assume.”

“It wasn’t easy. Muzu along with all the other adults are old now—and petulant! They blamed Link for… what happened to you and took every opportunity to inform him so.” He scowled at the memory. “Link is quite reserved. He didn’t have much retort to their callous affronts, but I couldn’t let their actions stand.” There was a part of him that couldn’t watch as someone was beaten without even a word of defense. He wondered if Link was putting up a fight now. And Mipha… How would she respond when he told her? Surely, she would question him sooner or later as to why he was here.

“And Father—is he well?”

“Father is as he was 100 years ago. Though showing signs of aging, he’s as tireless as ever.” He hesitated, “But Mipha… I’m afraid not all news is good. Unfortunately, I did not venture here to reconcile.” The air was thick as he willed up the might to speak. Mipha spoke for him.

“Link.” She surmised as she gazed passed him, deep contemplation in her eyes. Her voice was suddenly solemn. “He’s trapped in Hyrule Castle now. Beyond the reconciliation of my powers—any of the Champion’s powers.”

“You know about Link?” Sidon asked, a bit dumbfounded.

“I am with him in partial form. I am aware of his distress and can see him when he calls upon my Grace.” She looked directly into his eyes and Sidon feared he might have offended her with his bluntness. “You should not be here.” she said. “You lack the tools necessary to operate Ruta. It was by my hand that you were even able to board. I must wonder; did Father approve of this excursion?”

Sidon bit sheepishly at his lip. He knew this feeling, he was about to be chastised. It was so eerily similar to when he was a child and she would berate him for something that was undoubtedly his fault. At his silence, she continued.

“Under normal circumstances, I’d scold you. However, like I said, I permitted your access here this time. I know what Link’s advised you to do and I refuse to give you control over Ruta.”

Shock had slapped him across the face and he stared, mouth agape, at his sister. “M-Mipha! Why would you do this? Hyrule needs us! Everyone will perish if Ganon is not abated!” Desperation was plainly stated across his features, but he paid it no mind, approaching close to his sister. “Mipha, I beg of you, Link needs us to do this!”

“Link is wrong.” She said flatly. “Without him, Ganon cannot be defeated, only delayed.” Her eyes turned soft once again. “He needs _you_ , Sidon. With your strength, you are the only one capable of saving him. You must rescue him.”

He nearly recoiled in shock. “Me?” he questioned. Sure, he was strong, but to brave Hyrule Castle, the fortress besieged by darkness… He had to admit, though, the thought of saving Link was more than a little enticing.

Mipha moved within a mere pace from him, the warmth of her presence radiant. She placed a hand on his chest. “Inside you lies distress, too. You distress to aid where he distresses to need. Now we’ve wasted enough time as it is. It’s time for you to fulfill the task you want to do!” With a smile she backed away and vanished into thin air. For a moment, Sidon feared she would not return, but to his relief she reformed, brilliant blue fabric clutched in her hands. “Now I entrust you with this, my brother; it will keep you safe.”


End file.
